The Reasons I Love Him
by In The Loft
Summary: Kurt's spent so much time envisioning his perfect wedding that he even knows the shoe shine he's going to use.  When it comes to the real thing though, something's missing. Blaine's not there.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I spent a loooong time on this. Thanks to it'.unusual. who told me everything I needed to know about Klaine. I've made Blaine Kurt's age for the purpose of this story, though I'm really not sure whether he is or not. I own nothing. Except Aston. **

It is said that when you die, your life flashes before your eyes.

Kurt Hummel had often said that that particular old wives tale was a load of tosh. However, when he was walking down the aisle on his father's arm – Burt's eyes sparkling with tears – and his fiancé-soon-to-be-husband turned to look at him, Kurt got the fright of his life.

Because instead of the blonde hair and green eyes he expected to see, he found himself staring at a curly haired man, shorter than himself, wearing a Dalton blazer.

Kurt shook himself out of it, and smiled at Aston. _I love him_, he reminded himself firmly. _Stop thinking about Blaine. Blaine. Is. Gone. _Except he's not... said a little voice in the back of his head. He's on Broadway, like you should be. You know where he is. You know where to find him. _I don't want to find him! _Kurt argued back, and reached out a hand to take Aston's. Mercedes, sitting in the front row next to his parents, Finn and Rachel, and wearing a fantastic pink hat, gave him a thumbs up.

It seemed slightly reluctant, but then Mercedes never had liked Aston.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, excuse me?" Kurt calls. A teenager with a ridiculous amount of gel in his hair turns to face him. Kurt feels his heart stop. "Um... Hi... Can I ask you a question? I'm new here..."<br>"My name's Blaine," the man says, shaking Kurt's hand. Kurt feels his cheeks stretch as he smiles too widely.  
>"Kurt," he hears himself reply. <em>

* * *

><p>"Do you Aston Michael Canchery take this man, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your lawful wedded husband?"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you," Blaine says, almost absently. Kurt swallows, and the coffee burns his throat. He can feel his face heating up, and his mind isn't helping – busy squealing 'Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God!'<em>

_Blaine's smiling dreamily at him – not expecting any reply, and that's what does it for Kurt.  
>"I love you too," he says, matter of factly. <em>

_And it's the truest thing he's ever said._

* * *

><p>"I do," Aston says, and he smiles brilliantly at Kurt.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You're beautiful, you know?" Blaine says once. Kurt goes crimson, and he's so glad he has a boyfriend that calls him 'beautiful' instead of 'hot' because it means that much more.<em>

* * *

><p>"And do you, Kurt Elizabeth –"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>What's your middle name, Kurt?" Blaine asks one day. They're coming home from the cinema, hand in hand. "I've been wondering."<br>"Elizabeth," Kurt says, proudly.  
>"Elizabeth..." Blaine repeats.<br>"Yes. It was my mom's name." Kurt's defensive. He was often teased about his name, so he'd started keeping it to himself.  
>"I like it," Blaine says, stopping, and pulling Kurt round to face him. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."<br>"Blaine – we're in public," Kurt whispers, blushing furiously.  
>"So?" Blaine asks, kissing him.<em>

* * *

><p>"-Hummel, take this man –"<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's almost midnight the night of their graduation. They're lying in the grass outside Kurt's house.<br>"I'm getting muddy," Kurt whines.  
>"You're not wearing Alexander McQueen, so it's okay," Blaine replies, squeezing Kurt's hand. "You looked amazing in the cap and gown, by the way."<br>"Oh shut up," Kurt says, going red.  
>"You did!" Blaine laughs. "But I prefer your normal look."<br>"Well good. Because I am never wearing anything so shapeless ever again." _

_A silence stretches between them – but it's comfortable. Kurt is the one to break it.  
>"Blaine..." he says, tentatively. "We're... We're alright, aren't we?"<br>"You and me?" Blaine sits up. "Love, we shine like a burning star, falling from the sky tonight."  
>"I can't believe you just quoted Bono to cheer me up!" Kurt says, scandalised.<br>"I can't believe you knew what it was," Blaine teases. "Did it work?"  
>"You know it worked," Kurt replies, kissing him on the cheek.<em>

* * *

><p>"-Aston Michael Canchery –"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kurt is lying on his back in the college dormitory, listening to Rachel cry over her latest break up with Finn.<br>"He dumped me for some blonde bimbo!" she squeals, angrily.  
>"Rach," Kurt says, rolling onto his front to look at her. "If my step brother thinks you're not worth as much as some ditzy blonde – Hold up, Blaine's calling."<em>

_He picks up his phone, and Rachel huffs.  
>"Fine! I know that your boyfriend's more important than my heartbreak."<em>

_But she's smiling._

* * *

><p>"-To be your lawful –"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you ever think about getting married?" Blaine asks. They're in New York – Blaine's flown over to spend the weekend with his long distance boyfriend. He goes to a college in Ann Arbour, while Kurt is a star student at NYADA.<br>"I don't suppose I've ever _really _thought about it," Kurt lies. He's spent so much time envisioning his perfect wedding that he even knows the shoe shine he's going to use. Blaine is always the groom, and Kurt is leaning towards wearing a veil. He thinks it adds a sort of mystique. It might, however, mess up his hair – and that cannot happen on their big day._

* * *

><p>"Wedded –"<p>

* * *

><p><em>It isn't really a breakup. They just sort of... drift apart. Blaine can't fly across the country every weekend, and Kurt has too much homework. When they graduate from college, Kurt is almost immediately snapped up by a theatre. It's only a small one – but it's a start. Blaine is in New York now, but working for a top law firm, that keeps him busier than ever. They still go out on dates, and enjoy the freedom New York gives, but even that stops as time goes on.<em>

* * *

><p>"Husband?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>When Finn and Rachel get their acts together and get married, Kurt re-meets Blaine again. They're both aware that they can't call each other boyfriend anymore, but Kurt hadn't expected for Blaine to have moved on so quickly.<br>"Meet James," Blaine says. "He's my boyfriend."_

_Is it just Kurt, or does he seem apologetic?_

* * *

><p>"I do," Kurt breathes. Aston's eyes shine.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Brrrrriiing. Brrrrriiiing. <em>

"_Hello? Kurt Hummel speaking?"  
>"Hey Kurt. It's Wes."<br>"Wes! Hi! How are you? I haven't seen you for ages? How's David?"  
>"Hey. I'm fine. No, you haven't. David's curled up in the foetal position on my floor because you've been ignoring us."<em>

_Kurt laughs. He stopped seeing Wes and David when he stopped seeing Blaine. _

_"So what's up?"  
>"I'm getting married."<em>

_Kurt is so glad he put down his glass of wine to answer the phone, because otherwise he'd have done a spittake (so unclassy) and red wine is the hardest thing to get out of a white carpet. _

"_What? Who? David?"  
>"WE'RE NOT GAY!" Wes yells down the line, and Kurt chuckles. "No, Summer."<br>"This summer?"  
>"No, we're getting married in winter. She's called Summer. Anyway – David lost your address, so I'm ringing you. Can you make it? It's the 5<em>_th__ December? Blaine'll be there."  
>"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kurt smiles. <em>

_For some reason he cries himself to sleep that night._

* * *

><p>"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot be legally joined in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."<p>

Aston looks round worried, and Kurt does too.

Carole is crying. Burt is too. Finn has one arm around Rachel, who is grinning madly at him. Mercedes is sobbing into a tissue.

It's exactly as Kurt always dreamed it, except... there's something missing.

* * *

><p><em>He's been dating Aston for three years, when the blonde gets down on one knee. Kurt squeals.<br>"Kurt. I had a whole long speech prepared for this, but I've forgotten it. I love you Kurt, and... Well... Would you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"  
>"Yes yes yes!" Kurt cries. The ring is beautiful, and he kisses Aston. "It's beautiful Blaine, I love it."<em>

_The silence that follows is the most awkward Kurt has ever known._

* * *

><p>There's a silence in the hall. No one objects. Everyone thinks the ceremony is beautiful, and the couple up there look perfect together.<p>

"Then, by the power invested –"

"I do," Kurt whispers, and there's a horrified silence from the guests. "I'm sorry, Aston, but I still love Blaine."  
>"You haven't seen him in <em>years <em>Kurt," Aston hisses. He turns to the priest, who has been watching the exchange with wide eyes. "He's just got pre-wedding jitters."  
>"No, I don't," Kurt says. He can feel tears coming. "I love Blaine, Aston. I love Blaine. Not you. I'm so sorry."<br>"_Kurt_!" Aston cries, but Kurt's gone. He's tearing back down the aisle, and out through the doors. It's a beautiful summer's day outside, and there's a man singing on the street corner.  
>"... And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know –"<br>"OH COME OFF IT!" Kurt yells, frightening the busker.

That's when he realises he's stranded in the middle of New York, still hopelessly in love with his high school sweetheart, and with no way to contact him, because the only address he has is the theatre he's working at – and what if he's not there?

Or, and this possibility is much _much _worse. What if he's not interested?

The sensible thing to do would be to go back into the church, agree that it was just pre wedding jitters. Aston would forgive him. Aston _always _forgave him.

And that's why it wouldn't be fair. Because Kurt had never – and he could see no way of it happening in the future – reciprocated Aston's feelings for him. He'd given his heart to Blaine years before, when they met on that staircase.

"I hate myself," Kurt says to the busker. "I love Blaine. Go on. Play it. Somewhere Only We Know."

The busker obliges, still looking terrified of the man with perfect hair, wearing a tuxedo, a white rose in his button hole and no veil. The price would have been too high.  
>"I'll find you if we ever get back together," Kurt tell shim, seriously. "And pay you as much money as is in my purse."<p>

_And if you have a minute why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything so why don't we go, so why don't we go? This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go, somewhere only we know... _

**Is the ending OK? I have a feeling it's kinda cheesy... Also, I'm British, so I apologise for any British terms slipped in there. But please review? **

**Oh, also - this is currently it... but would anyone be interested in me continuing it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. The response for this thing has been incredible, thank you all sososo much! I've taken it all in, and I've decided I **_**will **_**continue it. Maybe 2 or 3 more chapters after this one? I apologise for British terms in here, and I don't own anything. :)**

Kurt has been sitting in Central Park for three hours. The sun is drifting behind the clouds. He's pretty sure a dog has done his business on his trouser leg. Normally, he would have rushed home to change, but he's thinking.

He doesn't think he's ever thought so much. His mind is full of a curly haired, brown eyed man smiling at him, laughing with him, holding his hand, dancing with him, kissing him, holding him, telling him _I love you. _  
>"Ohhhh," Kurt groans. He reaches into his pocket, and then realises he's dressed for his wedding, and he doesn't have one. He groans again, and plucks the flower from his button hole, shredding the petals off it. "He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. What am I <em>doing<em>?" He exhales sharply, and drops the flower to the ground, grinding it beneath his heel. "Mmmkay," he breathes. "Pep talk time. You are stuck in the middle of New York, with no money to get a cab, no phone to call anyone... You have run out of your wedding, you are in love with a man you haven't seen in four years. You don't know where he lives, or how to contact him. But! You are Kurt Hummel, and you don't give up!"

He stands up, and finds that one of his legs has gone to sleep. He glares up at the sky. If there was a God, which he doesn't think there is, he has it in for him. Deciding that the best course of action is to walk it off, Kurt strides away from the bench he's been sitting on, and tries to formulate a plan.

He needs to talk to Burt. Burt would be able to help him, and anyway he'll be worried _sick _about his son, and Kurt doesn't want him to have a relapse. With this thought in mind, Kurt speeds up. Then... He'll need to say something to Mercedes, but if she says _I told you so_, Kurt _will _hurt her. But before he does any of that... Kurt needs to go to the Gershwin Theatre. Even if Blaine isn't there, it'll be a start.  
>"If I ever get married again," Kurt tells himself. "I am sewing pockets into my pants, and keeping my phone on me at all times."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Where were you?" Blaine demands, as Kurt enters the entrance hall of Dalton Academy, and finds Blaine standing there- arms crossed. "I've been so worried."<br>"I went to Ohio for the day..." Kurt says, raising his eyebrows. "You know I went there. You woke up early to see me off."  
>"And then there was a crash on the freeway!" Blaine almost yells. "I was so scared you'd been involved. I tried ringing and ringing you, and you didn't pick up! So then I tried Burt and Carole's number, and they said you hadn't gone to see them!"<br>"Because I went to see Mercedes first," Kurt says. It's hard to keep a smile off his face when he realises how much Blaine obviously cares. "I'm sorry babe. I left my phone in the dormitory."  
>"Oh. And what happened to 'Whenever I go to Ohio I'll keep my phone with me all the time so I can text you?'" Blaine demands. He doesn't wait for an answer as he hugs Kurt tightly, murmuring into his shoulder; "I'm just so glad you're safe."<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt finds a dollar on the pavement, and picks it up. He's <em>that <em>desperate. He's lucky that he found himself wandering through Central Park. It's not that far away from the Gershwin. How he's going to get back to their flat... Kurt stops in the middle of the pavement. It's not _their _flat anymore. It's Aston's. Where's he supposed to live? Mercedes would let him stay, and so would Finn. But living with Rachel would be a nightmare, as much as Kurt loves the woman.  
>"I hate my life," Kurt grumbles, and as if in response there's an ominous rumble of thunder. "Oh come <em>off <em>it!" He kicks a can into the road to vent his anger, and briefly wonders if his friends are out searching for him. They probably are. He can imagine it – the Hummel-Hudson-Berry clan all squashed into Finn's car, yelling different directions at the man, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Santana and Brittany piling into Puck's car, and screeching off to Broadway because Mercedes knows where Kurt will head eventually. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if they were doing a stake out outside the Gershwin. Kurt hurries on.

He's worked at the Gershwin. He auditioned for Fiyero, and got Boq. He was only there for three months, but he made some friends. And things are finally starting to turn around for him, because when he breaks into a run on West 51st Street, rain pelting down onto the road around him, and flies through the door to the Gershwin Theatre, one of the women who worked at the _Ozdust Boutique _when he was there (and sold him a Wicked jumper) waves to him.  
>"You're a bit late if you've come to see the show," she says, as he comes over, relief washing over him like a wave. "It's almost finishing –" she pauses, and Kurt can hear the final notes of <em>For Good <em>straining through the doors to the stage. He swallows.  
>"I'm not here to see the show," he says, panting. "I need... Is Blaine Anderson working here?"<br>"Yeah," she looks surprised. "He's Fiyero."  
>"That's him," Kurt says. He feels ready to pass out – whether from exhaustion (because the day has been one of the most strenuous in his life) or nerves he can't tell. "I need to speak to him."<p>

She hesitates, but then nods, and smiles.  
>"It's unorthodox, but come on. Follow me."<p>

She leaves the counter, and walks down the corridor. Kurt follows. He knows the way well. They go backstage, and Kurt thinks he sees him – laughing with some stagehands, poking at the straw his clothes are stuffed with. His heart leaps into his mouth, but he hurries after the woman, as she stops outside the dressing room marked with _'Fiyero – Blaine Anderson'_.  
>"Oh my God," he breathes, so softly he himself barely hears it. She knocks, and when there's no reply, pushes it open cautiously.<br>"Alright, dear. Wait in there, and I'll tell him you're here."  
>"No!" Kurt cries. "I mean... Tell him <em>someone<em>'_s _here, but... Please, don't say it's me."  
>"Why?" she asks.<br>"It's... Kind of a long story," he says, going into the room. She nods, flicks the light on, and shuts the door. He breathes out, and moves across the room. He's as messy as ever (Kurt always found that funny – that Blaine looked so dapper, and organized, and yet his room was a black hole of stuff), and his normal clothes are hung over the back of his chair, which is facing a mirror. Kurt approaches it, and tries to slick back his hair, but the rain has damaged it beyond repair. Kurt growls, and then stops. Wedged into the corners of the mirror are pictures. Blaine, Wes and David in their Dalton uniform, all grinning at the camera, Wes putting bunny ears up behind David. A pretty brunette woman in a dark blue jumper Kurt recognizes as Blaine's mother, and...

A picture of them.

He recognizes which one it is. Rachel took it a few months before they'd split up. They were sitting in a cafe near NYADA, and they were laughing. Their hands were clasped on the table. Kurt feels tears well up in his eyes, and then;

"Um... Hello?"

He turns so fast he cricks his neck. Holding it in one hand, he manages an awkward smile;  
>"H-Hi Blaine..."<br>"_Kurt_? What are you – What? Huh?" Blaine looks completely shell shocked. Kurt swallows hard. "David said... You were... Hi... Kurt?"  
>"Yeah," Kurt said, hoarsely. His throat was very dry all of a sudden. "I..." He wants to cry. Blaine's so... Perfect. Just as he remembered him. "Why are you here?"<br>"Why are _you _here?" Blaine replies. He sinks into a chair by the door, and stares at Kurt.  
>"I meant... You were training as a lawyer."<br>"Yeah." Blaine coughs. "I... It wasn't for me... But... _Kurt_."  
>"It's me," Kurt agrees, holding his arms a little way away from his body.<br>"David said you were getting married today," Blaine says. Kurt feels his heart crack a little. He honestly does.  
>"I was... He wasn't for me. The thing is... Blaine... I still... I still love... I love you."<p>

The silence that follows is unbearable. Kurt wants to take it back, to run and find Burt and hug his father until he's forgotten about Blaine, and Aston, and the whole _stupid _mess. Then –

"I... Kurt... I'm married," Blaine blurts out.

Kurt isn't aware of anything for a long second. Then he starts to run – running away from Blaine, and that room, and Blaine, and the Gershwin, and Blaine, and then there's a screech of tyres, and an angry voice yells;  
>"WATCH IT!"<p>

But he's still running from Blaine, and then he crashes into someone, and he's on the ground in the rain, and an anxious voice is saying;  
>"Kurt? Kurt? We've been looking everywhere." And someone's helping him up, and he's vaguely aware of blonde hair, and a pale blue dress, and then a blur of yellow as Quinn hails a cab, but most of his mind is roaring with the words '<em>I'm married'. <em>So when Quinn asks;  
>"Kurt? What <em>happened<em>?" Kurt does the natural thing. He gasps, and completely breaks down.

**Is this alright? Please review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry for the wait. I had a lotta homework, and exams, and horrible school stuff. Urgh. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters – Klaineshipper4life99, Swedishgirl1, hideyourmatches, IJustCan'tChoose, jtangel, vertigoSWAY, aridnie, , I am unicorn, SilverWhiteDragon, B. Noir, MochaCappuccino, and Girlbubble7991. Special thanks to it'.unusual who put up with my crazy and helped me write this chapter. Go check out her Glee (Klaine) stuff. It rocks. And as usual, I apologise for Britishness, and I own nilch. **

"_Knock, knock," Kurt said, barging into the room even as he said it. Blaine was lying on his bed, playing an imaginary keyboard, head moving to the music playing from his iPod. He hadn't seemed to notice Kurt's entrance, and the teenager smiled, watching his boyfriend and feeling his heart swell.  
>"Hey," he said, softly, and Blaine whipped his headphones off and looked up.<br>"Hi," he said, sitting up, and patting the space on the bed next to him. "You OK?"  
>"Now I am," Kurt said, settling down next to Blaine and leaning into his boyfriend, giving him a one armed hug.<em>

* * *

><p>"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Rachel Hudson-Berry was hammering on the door, and shrieking at the top of her lungs. Kurt groans, and turns over, bringing the pillow down over his head and moaning into the sheet;<br>"G'way!"  
>"Kurt!" Rachel yells, and then the incessant banging stops, and Finn's voice can be heard.<br>"OK, Kurt. We're going out, so if anyone rings the doorbell, can you please answer?"  
>"Yeah," Kurt says, his voice muffled by the pillow. He hears their footsteps thud down the stairs, and then a called '<em>bye<em>!' and then the door slams.

He rolls over again, pushing his pillow back underneath his head and staring up at the ceiling. He's been here for a week and he still can't decide if it's cream or white, which is a sure sign he's not feeling great, because no one has an eye for colour like Kurt Hummel. His phone buzzes, and Kurt fights lethargy to scoop it up and check whose texted him this time. It's Mercedes.

_Hi white boy. You holding up OK?_

Kurt's fingers ghost over the message and then he drops the phone back onto the duvet, not bothered enough to reply. A sigh rattles out of his body, and he shuts his eyes. Blaine smiles at him, perfect teeth flashing, and Kurt opens his eyes immediately, shaking himself.  
>"Gone," he says, to break the silence. His heart tears a little – he feels it do so – but he doesn't cry. He's pretty sure he's used up all his tears. On the duvet, his phone buzzes again.<p>

_R u up yet?_

Kurt manages a confused frown, because why is Brittany texting him that? A second or so later, he gets a message from Santana.

_Not that I care or anything, cos I'm a bitch :P But how are you? _

He knows she's trying to make him smile, and he tries to – but the muscles just won't _work _anymore.

_Come out to lunch with us?_

Kurt wonders if they're all sitting somewhere, trying to get him out of bed, and back into life. Briefly, he wonders how Aston is. He hopes he's alright. Someone else will make him very happy someday. And he gets a fourth text message;

_Kurt, we are not above dragging you out of that damn apartment._

And because Kurt knows Puck _isn't _above that, even though he's currently in Ohio, he turns his phone off, frustrated. He's wallowed in a pit of misery for days now. He'd been self sufficient the first two days – joining Rachel and Finn for dinner, and making his own breakfast and lunch, but then it had just become easier not to get up. He hadn't showered in too long, and he hadn't changed out of his pyjamas either. He didn't feel like himself, and that was OK actually, because if he wasn't himself, Blaine hadn't hurt him.

And then he was back to Blaine, and a wave of grief swallowed him whole. He hasn't told anyone about what Blaine said, although they've all tried to coax it out of him. Finn and Rachel have been stars (no pun intended) and they were the first to offer Kurt their apartment for him to bunk in until he was on his own two feet again. Right now, Kurt feels like that moment will be a long time away. He sank back into the pillows, and shut his eyes tight. Yellow spots danced in front of his eyelids, and then even they were gone.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Kurt!" Blaine calls, running after the boy. Kurt turns, hands in pockets, and smiles at his boyfriend. "How was the test?"<br>"Not very hard," Kurt replies. He resists the urge to kiss him - he's wearing McQueen, and the jocks just don't understand how hard it is to get slushie out of a cashmere sweater. He settles for taking Blaine's hand, lacing his fingers through Blaine's, and not even trying to fight the grin that spreads over his face when Blaine starts humming Teenage Dream._

* * *

><p>The doorbell rings, sharp into the silence. Kurt wakes, and blinks the sleep out of his eyes. It rings a second time, and he groans, but sits up, swinging his legs over the bed and standing. He scrambles into a pair of jeans and a shirt. The doorbell rings again.<p>

"M'_coming_," Kurt grumbles. He leaves the room for the first time in days, and opens the front door, fully expecting to see Finn and Rachel home early. Instead, two of the last people he wants, or expects, to see are grinning at him.  
>"Hello Kurt," David says.<br>"Can we come in?" Wes asks.  
>"How the <em>hell <em>did you know where I was?" Kurt splutters.  
>"Swearing?"<br>"You've changed Kurt."

With near demonic smiles, they step over the threshold.  
>"Nice place." Wes comments.<br>"Finn and Rachel's?" David remarks. Kurt simply stares, his mouth open slightly. They smirk.  
>"I take it we're unwanted guests Wes," David sighs. Regaining his composure, Kurt latches onto the one thing that makes a little sense.<br>"Don't you two have _jobs_? In _Ohio_?"  
>"Ohio?" Wes asks, raising an eyebrow. "Au contraire, Kurt. We've been living in New York for several years now."<br>"A year and a half," David clarifies.  
>"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Kurt growls.<br>"Mercedes thought we might upset you," Wes replies, matter of factly. Kurt swallows the urge to throttle both of them, and then hunt down Mercedes, because he knows why. _BlaineBlaineBlaine. _  
>"Alright. What do you want?"<br>"A favour," David says. Kurt puts on his best 'bitch, please' look. To do them credit, they only move a step away from him.  
>"See... We were meant to be doing something tonight..." Wes says, hands in pockets.<br>"But we can't."  
>"What? Why?"<br>"Because we have..."  
>"Tickets..."<br>"To the... Opera..." David completes. Wes shoots him a look, and then they smile winningly at Kurt again.

They never really grew up.

Kurt growls.

"What do you want me to do then?"  
>"So you'll do it?"<br>"If it doesn't involve breaking the law or compromising my morals then... Possibly."  
>"We need you to babysit a kid."<br>"A kid? Yours?" Kurt says, directing the question to Wes, who shakes his head. "Thad's? Um... Trent? Nick? Jeff?"  
>"Ohio, Ohio, gay. No offence meant, of course." David drawls. "No, it's... Blaine's..."<p>

Kurt's eyes widen, and he struggles to seem calm.  
>"Blaine has a kid?" he says, hoarsely.<br>"Yeah..." Wes says. Kurt realises that they have no idea how much he knows about Blaine's life. No one does.  
>"Oh... Okay... I don't think that's a good idea..." he says.<br>"Blaine's fine with it!" David says, immediately. "He's kinda desperate." Kurt stops himself from making one of the hundred bitter comments rising to his lips.  
>"Blaine's fine with his ex boyfriend who is still in love with him coming to babysit his kid?" Kurt says. Saying it aloud for the first time – the bizarre situation straight out of the soap opera he's found himself in – makes it sink in properly. Pain shoots through his heart, and he struggles to take a shaky breath.<br>"Yes," David says.  
>"Desperate," Wes adds.<br>"Please?" they chorus, hopefully.

Kurt looks at them, and then down at the wooden floor of the apartment he's landed himself in. _I need to get myself back, _he thinks. _And I need to get over Blaine. _The two are irrevocably linked. He can't do one without the other. Seeing Blaine in his happy home, with a husband and kid... That'll do it. Kurt brushes away the agony his heart is putting him through, and nods.  
>"OK."<p>

**Review? I'll try and get the next one up ASAP. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**APOLOGIES FOR THE WAIT! :/ I own nothing but Melody, and I'll try and have the next one up ASAP. Thanks to INU, aridnie, Girlbubble7991 and BNoir. You guys all rock! **

"_I think we'll live somewhere big."  
>"On an actor's salary?" Kurt scoffs, always the realist. Blaine rolls onto his stomach and smiles at his boyfriend.<br>"We'll manage. We always do." _

_Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand, and shuts his eyes, wanting to remember this moment forever..._

* * *

><p>"Woah dude," Finn says, leaning out of the car to marvel at the huge white apartment building Blaine apparently lives in. Kurt shakes himself out of his reverie, and ducks to look through the window, and talk to his step brother.<br>"Alright," he says, briskly, to dispel the vague nausea rising up within him. "So I'll get a cab home."  
>"You sure? I can pick you up," Finn says. He sounds worried. "Just ring me and I'll be there in twenty minutes."<br>"As touching as your dedication is it's unnecessary. I will be fine. Anyway, I might be really late home, and I don't want to keep you up."

Finn rolls his eyes, because both men know that neither of the Hudson – Berry unit will go to bed until Kurt's back safe.  
>"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Finn asks. Kurt swallows, and glances back up at the daunting building.<br>"Yes," he replies, firmly. He steps back from the car, and slaps it on the roof. "See you later Finn."

Without giving himself any further time to doubt, Kurt strides through the doors and into the apartment building, where he is directed to the seventh floor. As he steps into the lift, his phone rings. Seeing that the Caller ID is Mercedes, the man picks up.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Kurt!" Mercedes sounds relieved. "Rachel just told us you're babysitting for Anderson."  
>"Yes," Kurt says, crisply.<br>"_Why_?"  
>"It's a favour for some friends," Kurt says. "I have to go now."<p>

He hangs up, but not before Mercedes throws some colourful insults about ex-prep school hobbits with curly hair into the mouthpiece.

* * *

><p>"<em>Just have a little patience; I'm still hurting from a love I lost. I'm feeling your frustration, hey maybe all the pain will stop."<em>

"_That'll never happen to us," Kurt says, leaning on Blaine's shoulder as Finn marches around the choir room, after his (sixteenth? Kurt lost track) break up with Rachel. Blaine drops a light kiss on his boyfriend's hair.  
>"Never," he agrees.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt finds himself humming that same song almost hysterically as he walks down the smart corridor, and stops at the very end, one hand raised to knock.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll try to be strong, believe me, I'm trying to move on. It's complicated but understand me."<em>

"_What are we?" Kurt asks. He's sitting in his dorm room at NYADA, and Blaine is strumming lightly across a guitar on the bed.  
>"Huh?"<br>"What are we?" Kurt repeats.  
>"What do you mean?" Blaine looks confused.<br>"Are we..." Kurt looks at his boyfriend, in his hideous green sweater, jeans and hair still damp from the shower. His heart swells, and he simply smiles. "Going out tonight?"_

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock<em>

Kurt leaps back from the door as if burnt, astonished by his own daring. His heart thuds in his chest. He takes a shuddering breath.

The door opens.

Blaine – free of straw and felt hat – is dressed to go out, and talking in a hurried voice, his back to Kurt.  
>"You guys are <em>so <em>late! Was there traffic? Look, she's really hyper, so can you try and calm her down? That means Disney movies or something, not a sneak visit to Central Park –"

He turns, and his eyes widen. Kurt waves feebly.  
>"Um..." Blaine says, awkwardly. He suddenly looks extremely small and vulnerable, and Kurt longs to reach out and hold him. <em>Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... <em>"What... What are you doing here?"  
>"Babysitting," Kurt says. His voice sounds strange to his ears. An octave or so too high. "Wes and David said you were OK with it."<br>"Um..." Blaine says, and Kurt knows he's struggling between manners and sending Kurt packing after their last encounter. "Um..."  
>"If it's awkward, then I'll go..." Kurt says. He can feel tears brimming in his eyes, and blinks furiously – determined not to show anymore signs of weakness in front of his (ex) boyfriend.<p>

A little girl with curly brown hair pokes her head through the gap between Blaine and the door.  
>"Who's this Daddy?"<br>"This is..." Blaine swallows, and the girl's already pulled Kurt inside.  
>"I have dollies, do you want to come play?"<br>"Oh..." Kurt says, smiling despite himself. The girl has Blaine's hair, and his grin, and his shining eyes. "No, I think I have to..."  
>"Oooh can we play Hide and Seek?" the girl asks, bobbing up and down on the spot. Blaine is smiling fondly at her, and Kurt's heart melts at the sight. Then he remembers that this is not his – <em>their – <em>family, but Blaine's. Blaine and some other lucky, lucky man, who ought to know how _lucky _he is to have someone as wonderful as Blaine.  
>"I think I'll have to ask Margo to babysit, alright Melody?" Blaine says, breaking the silence.<br>"No-o-o!" the girl whines. "She smells! I want _Kurt _to play!"

The men exchange a look, and then Kurt realises that Blaine never introduced him, so how does the little girl know who he is? Before he can raise the question, Blaine sighs.  
>"Is this going to be the most awkward thing ever if you... did?"<br>"No," Kurt says. "I love kids."

And then Blaine leads him to the kitchen, tells him what Melody will eat, the instructions, and then he goes, saying goodbye to his daughter, and almost – _almost – _hugging Kurt, as if out of habit. A tense pause stretches between them, and then Blaine's gone.  
>"So..." Kurt says, turning to face the bright eyed girl. "What shall we do?"<br>"Hide and seek!" Melody squeals. "You count! To twenty!"

She's scampered off before Kurt can suggest a Disney movie, and he begins to count.  
>"...Twenty! Coming, ready or not!"<p>

Melody isn't in the kitchen, or the bright pink and blue bedroom that _has _to be hers. Kurt hesitates before knocking on the door next to it, wondering if it's either the bathroom, or Blaine's bedroom, and not sure which one would make him more embarrassed.

There's a hushed giggle from the inside of the room, and Kurt pushes the door open, and steps in. It's dark, and slightly cold. The windows are open, and the curtains are fluttering. Kurt checks the wardrobe, and then ducks under the bed. Melody lies in the dust, sniggering quietly.  
>"Found you," Kurt grins, and checks the thought that if <em>he <em>were married to Blaine he would not have let the bedroom get so dirty. Melody screams with laughter and rolls out from under the bed, throwing herself at Kurt who just manages to catch her.  
>"Now <em>I <em>count!" she explains, releasing the man and flopping backwards onto the bed.  
>"Or..." Kurt suggests, "we could watch Aladdin?"<br>"_Yeah_!" Melody says, sitting up immediately and holding up her arms. Kurt picks her up. Her eyes are _so _similar to Blaine's it hurts.

He turns to carry her out, and sees the picture on the bedside table. It's himself, red cheeked in the wind, wrapped up in layers of Alexander McQueen, and caught in the middle of laughing.

Melody pinches him.  
>"Come <em>on<em>!" she whines, and Kurt shakes his head. Blaine's married. _Married. _A thought strikes him, and as he sets Melody down on the couch, and goes to find the DVD, he asks;  
>"Melody... How's your Daddy?"<br>"He's fine!"  
>"Both of them?"<p>

There's no reply, and Kurt looks over his shoulder. Melody has buried herself under the cushions. Laughing, he pulls her out, and is surprised that her hazel eyes are full of tears.  
>"Melody... What... Please don't cry," he says, wiping the girl's cheeks. Melody snuggles closer, and switches on the TV.<p>

They're half way through the first scene when Melody mumbles something into Kurt's shirt. His heart stops, and Aladdin fades out to a distant buzzing.

"_Daddy James left last Christmas, Kurty."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Cos you are beautiful, in every single way," Blaine whispers, spinning his boyfriend back into him. Kurt blushes.<br>"You cheeseball," he says, fondly.  
>"Better a cheeseball than a... Mushroom..." Blaine says. Kurt raises an eyebrow, and both of them start laughing.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>I've decided," Blaine says, triumphantly setting his tray down next to Kurt's in the busy canteen. "That I shall go as Harry Potter for Hallow'een."<br>"Please," Kurt says, taking his boyfriend's hand under the table. "Like you've done anything else for the past seventeen years."  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>But it's so far!" Kurt sobs. Blaine strokes his boyfriend's hair, murmuring 'it's OK' into his shoulder. Slightly contradictory to the tears dripping down his own face.<br>"We'll make it work!" the smaller boy promises. "I'll come visit every weekend!"  
>"You won't be able to!" Kurt weeps. "I won't go to NYADA."<em>

_Blaine pushes him back, gripping him by his shoulders, and looking stern.  
>"Never say that," he says. "You will go to NYADA, and you will be the best student they have ever had. You will be amazing in everything you do. And we will be together forever."<em>

* * *

><p>The door opens at midnight, and Blaine comes into a dark home. He reaches out to turn the light on, and sees the two shapes curled up on the couch. The TV remote hangs loosely from Kurt's hand, and Melody is hugging a pillow. He smiles at the sight, and goes up to fetch a blanket.<p>

He tucks his daughter in, drops a light kiss on her forehead, and turns to Kurt, debating whether to wake him up. Kurt turns in his sleep, and there's a slight smile gracing his beautiful lips. Blaine places the other blanket over him, and Kurt mumbles something.

Blaine exhales sharply, and pulls out his phone to text Wes and David.

**The songs used are Patience, Take That and Beautiful, Christina Aguilera. Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing except Melody. This is going to be the last update before Christmas, so merry Christmas guys! Or happy Hanukah, or if you don't celebrate anything like that – happy holidays :D Thank you so much to Girlbubble7991, IJustCan'tChoose, It'sNotUnusual, jenny4412, aridnie, MiSs-GyPsY-oF-cReAtIvItY, bookster1 and TheyCan'tTouchUsOrWhatWeHave. Your reviews were all wonderful, and every single one of them made my day. **

**Blaine: **WESLEY! DAVID! WHY DID YOU GET KURT TO BABYSIT?  
><strong>Blaine: <strong>GUYS!  
><strong>Blaine: <strong>I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!

"Violent soul, isn't he?"  
>"When he's angry," Wes nods. "Do we regret doing it?"<br>"Not at all," David says. "We are matchmaking gods."  
>"It was <em>my <em>idea," Wes points out. David rolls his eyes at his best friend.  
>"Yeah, but I'm the awesome one."<br>"Ha, in your dreams." Wes snorts.

They lift up their coffee cups, clink them together, and sip.

* * *

><p>Kurt puts the cookie dough into the oven, and straightens up, humming <em>Teenage Dream. <em>He reaches over to flick on the radio (programmed to Broadway tunes, courtesy of Rachel) and dances along to the Moulin Rouge song that comes on. He's been surprisingly happy ever since Saturday and the babysitting job. He doesn't dare dwell on the photo on _Blaine's bedside table, _but he will allow himself a few moments of brief happiness when he remembers Melody's sniffed statement;  
>"<em>Daddy James left last Christmas, Kurty."<em>

Then he hates himself, because of the agony that must have put Blaine through. Kurt's phone – sitting on the table – vibrates, and he goes over to pick it up, wiping his hands on the apron tied round his waist.  
>"Hi Dad," he says.<br>"Alright Kurt? Carole wants to know when you're coming home."  
>"New York is my home, Dad," Kurt laughs, sitting down at the kitchen table.<br>"Yeah, but Finn and Rachel can't hold you forever. Do you want us to come over, help you choose an apartment? We'll pay until you get another job."  
>"I'm going apartment shopping tomorrow," Kurt says, firmly. "I'd love to see you, but I need to sort myself out." There's a pause, and then Burt speaks again.<br>"Alright kiddo. Just be safe, kay?"  
>"Kay," Kurt agrees, nodding before remembering that Burt can't see him.<br>"You're OK?"  
>"I'm fine."<br>"You went babysitting for Blaine the other night, eh?"  
>"Yeah. Melody's gorgeous."<br>"You doing that again?"  
>"Well, if he asks... Then, yeah I suppose. It's great to be back in contact with him."<br>"Sure."

Kurt can imagine the older man rolling his eyes, and he smiles. The oven peeps.  
>"Gotta go, Dad, my cookies are ready."<br>"What?"  
>"I'm baking," Kurt explains. "Bye, love you!"<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you alright?" Kurt asks, sitting down next to his boyfriend in the choir room and taking his hands. Blaine looks at him, and squeezes his boyfriend's fingers.<br>"I'm fine," he says, a bit too hastily for Kurt to believe him.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes..." Blaine says. He pauses, and then shakes his head. "No. My parents want to meet you."  
>"Oh? Isn't that a good thing?"<br>"No," Blaine half yells. "Sorry... I'm just... Really stressed about it. They're... Kinda homophobic. They... I don't know why they want to meet you. I'm scared for you. For us. They're my parents."_

_Kurt rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and thanks the stars that Burt is so open._

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Rachel says, picking up the phone after dinner that evening. "Who is it?"<br>"It's – " There's a crackle of static, and then a new voice speaks. "Hello? Is that Rachel?"  
>"Yes," Rachel says, suspiciously. "Are you stalkers, jealous of my talent?"<p>

There's a pause on the other end, where Wes and David exchange looks.  
>"Okay... That was... Weird. Can we speak to Kurt please?"<br>"Who are you? Are you Blaine?"  
>"No, I'm David," David growls. "Can I speak to Kurt?"<br>"You said 'we' a moment ago. Is Blaine there?"  
>"No, <em>Wes <em>is here. Can we speak to Kurt. Please?"  
>"Kurt!" Rachel calls. "Call for you."<p>

Kurt pokes his head round the door, a confused look on his elfin features.  
>"Who?" he mouths.<br>"David," Rachel shrugs. "And Wes..."  
>"Oh God," Kurt groans, taking the phone from her. "Yes?"<br>"Kurt!" David exclaims. "Thank God! Your friend is insane."  
>"So's yours," Kurt returns, dryly.<br>"Oi!" comes Wes' voice from the other end of the line.  
>"Are you seriously hanging out together at ten o'clock at night? What about your wife?"<br>"Summer's here too," David tells him. There's a muffled greeting, and Kurt rolls his eyes.  
>"You poor woman. What do you two want then?"<br>"Do you want to babysit Melody again?"  
>"Have you checked with Blaine?" Kurt says, suspiciously. He takes the phone with him into the bedroom, and shuts the door, sitting down on the bed.<br>"Yes." David assures him.  
>"We promise we have this time," Wes agrees.<br>"What's _your _excuse this time?" Kurt asks, lying down on the pillow. This feels just like the olden days – when he'd talk for hours on the phone with Blaine, or Mercedes, or Blaine, or Tina, or Blaine.  
>"Important meeting at work," David says, promptly. "Will you do it?"<br>"I suppose..." Kurt agrees. "Melody's really sweet."  
>"She is, isn't she?" David says, smilingly. "Looks like her dad. OK, I gotta go. Be at Blaine's place tomorrow, at ten?"<br>"Got it," Kurt says. "And you're sure he's okay with this?"

They hang up.

He groans.

* * *

><p>"Hello Kurty!" Melody squeals, when Kurt comes into the apartment the following morning.<br>"Hi Melody," Kurt laughs, catching the brunette as she hurls herself into his arms. "Are you sure this is alright with you, Blaine?"  
>"You're a big hit with her," Blaine calls from the kitchen. "As long as it's not awkward for you?"<br>"It's fine," Kurt lies, immediately, subjecting himself to a big sticky hug from Melody. "What do I with her today?"  
>"Anything really," Blaine says. He appears from the kitchen, pushing a bundle of script into a rucksack. "I'll be back by three. We've just got a quick rehearsal with a new cast member."<br>"It might last longer than five hours then," Kurt says, arching an eyebrow. He's used to the ways of the theatre, and knows how long rehearsals can stretch on for. Blaine bites his lip.  
>"I'll make an excuse. I'll be back by three. Bye, darling."<br>"Bye daddy," Melody says, patting his head. "Say goodbye to Kurty."  
>"Bye Kurt," Blaine says, smiling at him. Kurt feels his heart melt a bit, and he manages an awkward smile in return, before Blaine goes, the front door clicking shut behind him.<p>

Kurt sets Melody down.  
>"So, Melody," he says, briskly. "What shall we do?"<p>

Melody's out for the count by the time Blaine comes home. Kurt pokes his head out of the kitchen door.  
>"Hi Blaine," he greets. "Sorry, I was just making myself a cup of coffee, but... um... I'll go."<br>"Stay," Blaine says, pulling a chair out for the man. "I'll make it. Sit down."  
>"It's fine, really, I should go."<br>"Well... if you have to... But, if you want... Don't feel any pressure... Stay. It'll be nice to catch up."

Kurt sits down, and watches Blaine get out two mugs, and fetch the coffee from a cupboard. Questions mill round his head. Where to start? _How did you get back into acting? When did you marry James? Why didn't you tell me you weren't living together anymore? Is it official? What happened with Melody? Do you still love me? _

"I suppose," Blaine says, setting the mug down in front of Kurt and taking the seat opposite him, "that you want to know about Melody."  
>"Yes," Kurt says, sipping his coffee. "This is really good Blaine."<p>

Their eyes meet over their drinks, and Blaine looks away.  
>"She's... Technically mine, I suppose. It was him. James. He wanted a kid. I wasn't really fussed, to be honest. Of course now I can't imagine life without her, but um... She had to be mine, cos he couldn't... Not to go into detail."<br>"I see," Kurt replies, although he's still completely at a loss for words. "So... Are you two... Still married?"

There's a long pause, and Blaine sets down his mug during the silence, and fidgets with his watch, twisting it round his wrist.  
>"No," he whispers, eventually. "He left last year." He looks up, and meets Kurt's eyes, and Kurt's heartbeat speeds up.<br>"I should go," Kurt breathes. His fingers are inches away from his former boyfriend's. It would take less than an instant to reach out and link their hands. Blaine says nothing, and Kurt lets himself out.

* * *

><p>"I honestly <em>do not <em>know what's going on," Kurt admits to Rachel. She has an evening performance, and insisted on spending the day with Kurt. They're sitting in a sunny bistro overlooking Central Park. "I still love him, and I don't know what's with all the secrets he's keeping."  
>"You're not a part of his 'Has to Know Everything' list anymore," Rachel says, wisely. "I guess he's used to not ringing you up about everything, and it's hard for him to change again or something."<br>"Maybe," Kurt muses. "Hang on."

He rummages in his coat pocket for his phone, and brings it up to check the screen.  
>"Who is it?" Rachel asks, leaning forward to look at the Caller ID.<br>"I don't know," Kurt says, accepting the call. "Hello?"

It's Blaine, speaking in a hoarse, panicked voice. He sounds on the verge of tears, and Kurt pushes back from the table, going white as he listens.  
>"Hang on. Rachel," Kurt says, apologetically to his friend. "I have to go. Do you mind?"<br>"Of course not. What's going on?"

But Kurt's already taken off, doing up the buttons on his coat as he runs. He hails a taxi, and Rachel watches, craning her neck as her friend clambers in, yells an address to the driver, and speeds off.

**Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing except Melody. And James. **

"Thank you," Kurt gasps, stuffing a roll of cash into his drivers hand and leaping out of the cab. He sprints through the carpark, and skids into the reception, where he sees a familiar, curly haired figure sitting on one of the benches, head in hands. "_Blaine_!"  
>"You came," Blaine says, weakly, looking up with relief as Kurt drops onto the seat next to him.<br>"Of course I did," Kurt reprimands, taking Blaine's hand and giving it a quick squeeze, before letting go quickly, remembering he doesn't have the licence to do that anymore. "How is she?"  
>"I don't know," Blaine says, drooping. "I don't know. Kurt... What do I do if she's not..."<br>"Stop," Kurt says, firmly. "She's going to be fine."

He hates hospitals.

They bring back memories of his mom, and then his dad. And that time Finn got hurt. And when Wes and his girlfriend got into a carcrash... Blaine looks as bad as he did that day – almost feverish, with overly bright eyes and clenched fists, as if he's trying to restrain himself. Now it's Melody, lying in a gurney, and Kurt's stomach squeezes as he pictures it.

"What happened?" he says, trying to be rational. Blaine takes a shuddering breath.  
>"I..." He pauses, inhales, and starts again. "It was a day off for me, so I took her to Central Park to play football. I thought it was a good idea – it was sunny, she was bored, we both love playing, and I felt like I hadn't spent enough time with her... Oh God, <em>Kurt<em>!" He grips Kurt's fingers tightly, and Kurt's afraid that his ex might break them, but then the pressure is released, and Blaine continues, in a calmer voice that is just as scary as his frantic, desperate one. "I looked away for a second. She kicked the ball too far. It ran out... A car... It didn't notice her, she didn't get out the way fast enough. And then she was on the ground, and her arm was at a funny..."  
>"Mister Anderson?"<p>

A blonde nurse in a crisp uniform who reminds Kurt a bit of Quinn has come out from the double doors nearest them. Blaine rises, and Kurt follows suit.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Come with me."  
>"Is she okay? My little girl. Is she okay?"<br>"Through here," the nurse says, in a measured voice, pushing the door open for Blaine. She hesitates, and Kurt does the same. Blaine looks back just long enough to say;  
>"Let him come," and then he's racing down the corridor. Kurt hurries after him, and the nurse directs them through a door into the children's ward.<p>

It's painted bright yellow, and there are little animals and flowers on the walls, but this is somehow the creepiest ward of all. Blaine is kneeling down beside a bed where a little girl with curly hair is asleep. Kurt helps him up into a chair, and takes the other one.  
>"I'll give you a moment alone," the nurse says, quietly, and she leaves to check some other poor kid's temperature. Blaine kisses his daughter's fingers.<br>"Come on Mels," he whispers. "What happened to you and me forever, huh?" He smoothes the hair off Melody's forehead, and then hiccups a sob. Kurt automatically reaches out for his other hand, and holds on tight. Blaine leans into him, tears running down his face. Kurt looks up, and signals to the nurse, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

He _really _hates hospitals.

"She has a broken arm," the nurse says, in a crisp voice. "Broken in three places, so it'll take some time to heal, but she will recover."

The woman continues talking, but Blaine slumps forward at the 'recover' and stops listening, and Kurt is too busy watching him to pay much attention.  
>"There's a man here to see you," she finishes.<br>"Oh," Blaine sniffs. "Huh? OK." He sees Kurt's enquiring look, and shrugs. "Probably Wes or David. I texted them after I rang you..." He takes a deep breath to collect himself, and then looks at Kurt as if seeing him for the first time. "Sorry."  
>"You have <em>nothing <em>to be sorry for," Kurt promises. Blaine smiles half heartedly at him, and kisses his daughter's forehead. She mutters something incomprehensible.

Footsteps behind them, and both men twist in their seats. The nurse is striding back up the ward, leading a tall man who Kurt has never seen before, and who is most definitely _not _Wes or David. Blaine stiffens, and the man stops in front of them.  
>"Blaine."<br>"James..."

**So yes I'm a horrible person, but... Yes. I will post the next chapter ASAP. And in the meantime... Reviews would help speed the process? **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back...? I own nothing except Melody and... James... *grumbles* Hi Blaine? Yeah! You're in this! **

_James?_

Kurt's mind was so busy buzzing with this new revelation that he almost missed Blaine's next remark.  
>"How... How did you...?"<br>"Know that my girl was in hospital? Well _you _didn't tell me."

Blaine swallowed, staring up at James with a mixture of horror, and fear, and defiance, and never letting go of Melody's hand.  
>"Who did then?"<br>"I met your friends at work."  
>"Who?"<br>"I don't know. Those prep school – "  
>"Wes and David?" Blaine guesses. James shrugs, and swings a seat round to Melody. Blaine is shaking, and Kurt shoots a coveted look at him, enquiring silently whether he should leave. In response, Blaine grabs his sleeve, and shakes his head rapidly.<p>

A very awkward silence stretches over the group, and Kurt struggles between worrying about Melody, worrying about Blaine, and panicking slightly that Blaine's hand is still on his arm.  
>"Who's that?" James says, eventually, directing an angry look towards Kurt, who returns the gaze evenly.<br>"T-this is Kurt," Blaine says, quickly, his grip tightening on Kurt's forearm. James' eyes – bright, bright blue – darkened.  
>"Oh," he says, in a low voice. "And you thought to tell <em>him <em>before _me_?"  
>"You walked out on her. On us." Blaine snaps, and his fingers clench so tightly over Kurt's arm, Kurt gives a little yelp. "Sorry," Blaine mutters. Kurt looks between them, and rises, gently prising Blaine's fingers off him.<br>"You two talk. I'll be right over here. I'm just going to wander round."

It's not exactly the sort of place you _can _wander round, but Kurt is stopped a bed or so away from Melody by a girl about ten or eleven, with long, dark hair, and striking eyes.  
>"I like your shirt," the girl tells Kurt, and Kurt smiles.<br>"I like your eyes," he says, kindly. The girl beams.  
>"Is that girl your daughter?" she asks, craning her neck to see Melody. Kurt shakes his head.<br>"Daughter of a... friend," he says, hesitantly.  
>"I'm Angela," the girl smiles, as if she senses that this is an uncomfortable topic.<br>"Kurt," Kurt replies.  
>"Can you stay for a bit?"<p>

He pulls a chair over and sits down, shifting it into place so he can see Blaine and James. They're talking – Blaine pulling at his hair, and James towering over both the man, and the girl.

[INSERT LINE BREAK]

"_Girl's name?" Kurt asks. Blaine laughs; and Kurt can feel the vibrations.  
>"God, I don't know.<em>"  
>"<em>Fine. Boy's name?"<br>"Kurt," Blaine says, immediately, rolling over to place a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt grins.  
>"Cheat."<br>"Apart from Kurt..." Blaine says, taking Kurt's hand and tracing circles on it with his thumb. "I like Norbert."  
>"Please tell me you're kidding."<br>"I am," Blaine chuckles._

_A comfortable silence falls between them, and then Blaine says._

"_I like Melody."  
>"Huh?"<br>"Melody. As a girl's name."  
>"Do you want kids?"<br>"Bit of a biological impossibility," Blaine points out. "But yes. Someday I think we should have kids."_

_Kurt's face grows warm at the 'we' and he curls up into Blaine, squeezing his fingers tightly._

[INSERT LINE BREAK]

"Hey David," Wes says, absently, stuffing papers into a briefcase and attempting to shut it. David is checking his phone.  
>"Oh... <em>hell...<em>"  
>"What?"<p>

Wordlessly, David passes his iPhone over to his friend. Wes scans the text.  
>"You told <em>James<em>?"  
>"I didn't realise it was James, okay!" David groans. "How did he even get my number?"<br>"That's hardly the pressing point!" Wes half yells, already scrambling around to find his own phone. "Quick – ring Blaine, or Kurt! Just to warn –"  
>"Too late," David sighs, holding up his mobile.<p>

**Blaine: **Why is James here?

The two friends exchange looks, and bolt for the door.

[INSERT LINE BREAK]

"_I envy you," Blaine says, one night. Kurt rolls onto his side and looks questioningly at his boyfriend. "You don't care what people think."  
>"I do," Kurt smiles. "I just don't show it."<br>"I care so much..." Blaine whispers._

_Kurt tangles his fingers up with his boyfriend's and buries his head in his shoulder, humming tunelessly._

"_It's so easy for me to feel alone sometimes," Blaine murmurs. Kurt looks up again, and then reaches over to switch the light on.  
>"Alright. What's up?"<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"You're spilling your soul to me. Why? I don't mind... Just... What happened?"<em>

_Blaine's hazel eyes gaze into Kurt's, and then he smiles._

"_It's alright," he says. "No, really. It's alright now."_

[INSERT LINE BREAK]

"My favourite book is Harry Potter," Angela says, pointing to the well read copy of _Deathly Hallows _on the cupboard next to her bed. "And Alice in Wonderland."  
>"I like Alice in Wonderland," Kurt smiles. Angela turns in her bed, and waves at the two men striding up the ward. Kurt turns as well, and is met with Wes and David.<br>"How long has he been here for?" Wes demands. "Hello Ange."  
>"Hi Wes," Angela smiles. "Hi David."<br>"You know each other?" Kurt says, lost. "And about twenty minutes."

David almost swears, and hastens off. Wes blows Angela a kiss, and hurries after him.

"You know each other?" Kurt repeats, this time turning to the girl.  
>"Uh-huh," Angela grins. "He married my cousin."<br>"Oh," Kurt says. He sits back down, and looks anxiously over to where Wes, David, Blaine and James are now all arguing in whispers. Melody is still unconscious. His stomach twists into knots.  
>"Is he your boyfriend?" Angela whispers, confidentially.<br>"Who?" Kurt asks, astonished.  
>"Blaine," Angela says. "Because he still likes you, you know?"<p>

While Kurt tries to process that this tiny girl knows more about his love life than he himself does, and that _Blaine _is still involved in it, there's a gasp at the end of the room, and then Blaine stumbles backwards, hands clasped over his nose, and then Wes swings at James, and then Kurt jumps up, and pulls Blaine back, and David hauls Wes away, and James is yelling, and then.

Melody mutters;  
>"Daddy."<p>

**I'm sorry... *hides* **

**Review? It'll come quicker this time, I promise. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. I am so sorry about the wait. Exams and life kinda got in the way. I hope this is okay. **

Melody mutters;  
>"Daddy."<p>

And all six men grouped around the little girl's bed freeze. Blaine's the first to react, pushing Kurt off him, not roughly, and grasping his daughter's hands.  
>"Melody? Oh <em>Christ, <em>Melody."  
>"You're bleeding, Daddy," Melody blinks at him. Blaine touches his nose self consciously.<br>"It's alright, Mel. It's okay." He gathers her up in a hug. "I've got you, baby."

James shoves his way forward.  
>"She's my child too, Blaine." Over Melody's shoulder, Blaine tenses visibly, but he's saved from replying by David.<br>"You left, James."  
>"We'd be glad to talk to you about this later, but I think you should go now." Wes adds, and it's strange to hear him sound so serious.<br>"Before we get someone on you for violence," David pushes. Kurt meets James' eyes, and the other man's expression contorts horribly, before he stoops down to Melody's level.  
>"Get well soon sweetie."<p>

Then he's gone, and Wes leans over to pry Blaine away from his daughter.  
>"Come on Anderson, let's get that nose checked out."<br>"No, Wes, I'm _fine,_" Blaine snaps, even though the collar of his white t-shirt is beaded with red drops, and there's still blood dripping from his nose. Wes mutters something, and takes off down the ward. Kurt and David help Blaine up, and put him in the chair beside Melody's bed. He's still smoothing the hair away from Melody's face, and kissing her fingers, and then he turns to Kurt.  
>"Thank you," he whispers, and Kurt's heart does a funny skipping inside his chest.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>It's not much, but I thought you'd like it –" Kurt stammers, because Blaine's been quiet for far too long, simply staring at the gift inside the wrapping.<br>"Kurt," Blaine stops him. "Kurt, this is perfect. Thank you." He looks up and his eyes are shining. "It's perfect," he repeats, and reaches across the table to catch Kurt's fingers.  
>"Happy birthday," Kurt smiles, weakly.<em>

* * *

><p>The nurse comes back with Wes, and somehow manages to escort Blaine away, to get his nose treated. David claps a hand to Kurt's shoulder, and Wes drops down in Blaine's vacated chair.<br>"Wessy, Davy!" Melody chirps.  
>"You scared us, ducky," David laughs. Melody quacks, and then she sees Kurt, and smiles broadly. "Kurty!"<br>"Hi," Kurt smiles. Wes stands up.  
>"I'm gonna say hi to Ange. Come on David."<p>

They troop off, and Kurt sinks down next to Melody.  
>"You okay?"<br>"Yeah," Melody says, thoughtfully. "My arm hurts a little bit. Where did Daddy go?"  
>"He's just getting his nose checked up," Kurt promises. "He'll be back really soon."<br>"What about Daddy James?" Melody asks, and Kurt swallows. Melody's only a kid, and James is her dad, despite everything else.  
>"He had to go, but I'm sure he'll come visit you too."<br>"I thought he didn't love me anymore," Melody sticks her bottom lip out. "He left last Christmas."  
>"Oh," Kurt murmurs. "But that wasn't your fault Melody. You know that, yeah?"<p>

Melody squirms down under the blankets.  
>"How long do I have to stay here Kurty?"<br>"However long it takes to get better," Kurt smiles gently.  
>"Will Daddy bring Mr Bear?"<br>"Oh definitely," Kurt says, mock shocked. "Mr Bear will come as fast as he can. He's probably already on his way."  
>"<em>Good<em>," Melody says. "If he's on his own for too long he gets sad."  
>"We can't have that," Kurt laughs. Melody's gaze drifts upwards, and she beams.<br>"Daddy!"

Kurt turns, to see Blaine watching them, blood-free, smiling at them.  
>"I'll go."<br>"Kurt –" Blaine catches his arm. "Thank you."

Well aware of Wes, David and Angela watching them from across the ward, Kurt moves painstakingly slow to kiss Blaine's cheek. Blaine's eyes scan Kurt's face, and then he kisses him, softly, on the lips.  
>"See you," he says. Almost dizzy, Kurt nods.<br>"Yeah. See you."

**Review? :]**


End file.
